With improvement of living standards, cameras and devices such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer that have a photographing function become popular. Photographing a photo using these devices requires a process of determining a picture and initiating photographing. It can be learned from the process that, compared with a moment corresponding to a picture that the user really wants to photograph, a moment corresponding to a photo actually photographed by a photographing device generally has a certain delay. Existence of the delay time greatly affects a photographing effect of the photographing device. In particular, for a dynamic object whose status or shift changes relatively fast, when the photographing device initiates photographing, the picture determined by the user already disappears, and consequently, it is difficult to photograph a photo that the user really wants.
Therefore, a delay time generated by the photographing device needs to be determined, so that the photographing device can automatically obtain, according to the determined delay time, a photo that satisfies the user, so as to improve photographing quality.